imprintedheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Cameron
But, if I did kidnap you. What makes you think I would give you back"'' ''-Paul to Audrey while on first beach'' Audrey is the younger, twin sister of Jared. Born and raised in La Push, and grew up having a good relationship with most of the people, including Paul Lahote, her and Jared's best friend. When people start to phase, Audrey expresses fear unaware of what was really going on after Sam Uley phased and was missing for two weeks, he had been close with Audrey before that. Audrey had shown the most fear for Paul until she realized that Jared was acting strange as well, and became more afraid when their mom mentioned the unusual temperature of their skin. Right before Paul phased, Audrey began to realize her feelings for Paul were not just as friends, but that she had a huge crush on Paul and was possibly falling in love with him. Audrey got crushed when Paul phased and stopped coming to school, when she confronted him in the street a week later. Paul snapped at her and told her to stay away from him and that he didn't want to be her friend anymore, only to imprint on her when he finally looked at her. But, Audrey didn't know and walked away from him, giving him what he said he wanted.. Shortly afterwards, Paul asked her out on a date, and Audrey said yes. But the day of the date, Audrey was leaving for the date, and Jared asked about it. When he heard that Audrey was going out with the person who had hurt her, he lost control and phased for the first time and was to close to Audrey, he had cut her face and back up. Audrey fled the house only to have Sam Uley find her and pass out for three days(the amount of days was never mentioned) and woke up in Paul's house. Later in the story, Audrey moved in with Paul after her house was burned down and later the day of the fire. Audrey phased after her mother told her that Audrey was to move in with her step-father (at the time Audrey didn't know he wasn't her real father) and Audrey also found out that her mother had a boyfriend at the time, whom she was moving in with. Audrey asked her mother if the fire was some sick way to move in with her boyfriend, and then left. Not to much longer, Audrey returned to school the same time Jared did, they claimed they both had the flu. When she got to school, she was greeted by Kim, one of her best friends, Kim introduced Audrey to her younger cousin, Gabriela Reyes. Who was there for her first day, and quickly became best friends with her, to add to Audrey's good mood, Jared imprinted on Kim that day as well. Later on that day, Audrey received a phone call from her step-father, telling her that she was to move to South Carolina to live with him,and when Audrey disagreed, he pulled the father card. This caused Audrey to snap and accidently admit that she was in love with Paul, whom she hadn't even told she loved yet. Audrey also accidently realized that her and Jared were wolves. "That has a interesting ring to it, my imprint, the protective and possessive idiot" ''-Audrey commenting on Paul's behavior with her.'' When walking home with Gabriela and Kim one day from school, Audrey let them to drop a book off at Jacob Black's house, when she went to return home she was kidnapped, no one saw or heard her,since it happened between shifts. It was soon revealed that her kidnapper was none other than her biological father, who had imprinted on her mother back when they first met, but her mother rejected him and left when she found out she was pregnant. In a crazy seek for revenge, Audrey's father attacks her, giving her several cuts on her body, the most major ones on chest and stomach from actually stabbing her. Audrey's father was soon killed by Paul whose protective imprint instincts took over, and left him in a rage bad enough to kill him. When being rushed over to the hospital, Audrey had died, but the doctors were able to revive her, leaving Paul in there debt, still today, the doctors are completely unaware how grateful Paul was when she woke up. " I will see you again someday Audrey" ''-Maria talking to Audrey before she was revived'' Things got stressful for Audrey in the following time after getting out of the hospital, Jared started pushing her out of his life for a while the reason was unknown. Also, Audrey missed school due to having to help train Embry while Sam was on patrol, and came to find out that her bestfriends, Kim and Gaby caught Paul kissing her long time rival, Ellie Hills at school. After a while, Audrey went to the beach with the pack and most of their imprints, Jared apologizes for his attutidue towards her, and explains that he was jealous of her sending so much time with Paul and not very much with him. Kim also expresses her worry about Gaby phasing soon while they watch Gaby and Seth goof off on the beach. "Well, its pretty easy to tell they like each other" Audrey on Seth and Gaby's relationship Later on in the story, it's time for prom, Gaby had phased like Audrey and Kim had expected, and while at prom. Gaby imprinted on none other than Seth Clearwater, this excited Audrey to the point she made Seth ask Gaby to dance. Also at the prom, after making a comment that he wanted to marry Audrey one day, Paul was caught once again kissing Ellie Hills, in result Audrey told him to leave and not to talk to her, Shortly after that, Audrey got a phone call announcing that Jared got into a car accident with Kim in the car but Kim was unharmed for the most part, but Jared was not unharmed. Audrey rushed to the hospital where she met Lily Wood and her two older twin brothers, Oliver and Elliot. A month and two weeks later, Audrey and Jared turned Seventeen, Audrey was walking with Oliver and Elliot when Leah called Audrey, and then Oliver and Leah imprinted on each other. When leaving, Audrey made a comment to Elliot about him being next, resulting in a broken wrist from Elliot. Not to long after, Audrey started feeling and acting weird, and no one was sure why, but she started feeling cold to everyone, including herself. A couple of days later when she wasn't feeling any better, Paul took her to the person he never thought in a million years he would, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and they found out the surprise of their lives. Audrey was pregnant. When it came time for the battle along side the Cullen's, Audrey started hurting while she was fighting, despite the fear of her baby being hurt, she carried on with the fight. Once Carlisle was done helping Jacob, he went to attend to Audrey next and mentioned the baby, unaware that she had only told Jared and Kim that she was pregnant. This lead her and Sam to get into an agurement and Audrey stood her ground against the Alpha, and when she thought he was going to something to her. Elliot stepped in and offered for her to join Oliver and his pack, Audrey quickly agreed to this and as a result, getting her along with Oliver and Elliot kicked off the land. '''Facts: In the original plan, she was Jared's younger sister, not twin. She was going to have a crush on Oliver, but that quickly tossed aside. She got pregnant on her 17th birthday.